One example of an electronic device that generates dynamic output signals is a user input device for performing operations in a computer system. Such input devices generate output signals based on user operation of the device or user data or commands entered into the device. The operations generally correspond to moving a cursor and/or making selections on a display screen. By way of example, the input devices may include buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like. Touch pads and touch screens (collectively “touch surfaces”) are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as to their declining price. Touch surfaces allow a user to make selections and move a cursor by simply touching the surface, which may be a pad or the display screen, with a finger, stylus, or the like. In general, the touch surface recognizes the touch and position of the touch and the computer system interprets the touch and thereafter performs an action based on the touch.
Various types of touch screens are described in applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 10/840,862, entitled “Multipoint Touchscreen,” filed May 6, 2004, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As noted therein, touch screens typically include a touch panel, a controller and a software driver. The touch panel is generally a clear panel with a touch sensitive surface. The touch panel is positioned in front of a display screen so that the touch sensitive surface covers the viewable area of the display screen. The touch panel registers touch events and sends these signals to the controller. The controller processes these signals and sends the data to the computer system. The software driver translates the touch events into computer events. There are several types of touch screen technologies including resistive, capacitive, infrared, surface acoustic wave, electromagnetic, near field imaging, etc. Each of these devices has advantages and disadvantages that are taken into account when designing or configuring a touch screen.
One significant performance factor associated with devices or systems utilizing touch surface technology is power consumption. This is especially true for portable devices or systems that rely on one or more batteries for power. During operation, touch surface devices typically consume relative large amounts of power, which can result in shorter battery for devices or systems (e.g., laptop computers, mobile telephones, digital audio players, etc.) that incorporate a touch surface device.